


Waking Up Tomorrow Morning

by rippedpageandpetals



Series: That Old Passport Photograph [4]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedpageandpetals/pseuds/rippedpageandpetals
Summary: When Alex wakes up he knows the other side of the bed is empty before he even opens his eyes.
Relationships: Bob Hardy/Alex Kapranos
Series: That Old Passport Photograph [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336615
Kudos: 1





	Waking Up Tomorrow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in December 2013. 
> 
> According to my original author’s note, “A slightly long drabble inspired by repeated listens of Panic! at the Disco’s ‘Miss Jackson’ and 2seff’s prompt, ‘Alex Kapranos hates mornings. When he wakes up, he realizes Bob is not there anymore.’”

When Alex wakes up he knows the other side of the bed is empty before he even opens his eyes. There had been a time when that knowledge would leave him hurt or angry. Now, he simply sighs in resignation as he rolls over. Bob’s warmth is gone, but his scent still lingers deep in the sheets and Alex can’t help but drink it in.  
  
He always wonders exactly when Bob left. A vain attempt to understand, to justify, to keep all of Bob’s sweet kisses and nothings from turning sour. He doesn’t bother to ask anymore. It’s somehow easier to pretend it doesn’t ever happen at all.  
  
He just follows Bob’s lead.


End file.
